


Oracle Fancy

by LindzEM



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece & Rome, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, M/M, Oracle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindzEM/pseuds/LindzEM
Summary: Jaded with the world, Pitch Black continues his work as a famed oracle who can speak to the gods and goddesses. He tires of pretending to be magical, knowing that all of it is a cruel lie just to give the masses something to cope with. One day when a young boy named Jack comes to speak with him, absolutely adamant about being a demi-god, Pitch knows he has to break the child's stubborn heart. However, the boy refuses to believe Pitch and so an odd connection between the two blooms. One who believes far too strongly and one who doesn't at all. When a massive war is declared and their city crumbling, Pitch tries to save Jack from his own naivety before he gets himself killed.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Oracle Fancy

Finally after waiting nearly all day, it was his turn. He paid the temple tribute in coin and walked past the two armored guards at the entrance.

Jack's soft blue eyes had to try to adjust to the much dimmer interior lighting from all the candles as he ventured further in. The smells of amber, cinnamon, and sandalwood wafted thickly all around, almost intoxicatingly so.

The teen walked up a short flight of stairs and reached a glittering pair of metal bead curtains. He could see a figure laying sprawled across a long black velvet chaise, smoking a thin bronze pipe. He paused and knelt quickly, bowing his head.

"E-Excuse my interruption, wise oracle. I've come to--"

The figure chuckled.

"Come to seek my unending cosmic wisdom, yes yes, I've heard it all so many times before. Enter."

Jack stood and slipped in, approaching the oracle nervously. The closer he stepped the wider his eyes became. The man's skin was a pale gray, his eyes gold and glossy. His dress was of such fine white silks and a black feathered boa draped over his shoulders. He was adorned in gold bangles, necklaces, and earrings. It all glittered in the soft candlelight of the room, making him certainly seem divine with the incense smoke misting all around. Jack was almost speechless.

"I've...n-never seen anyone like you before..."

The oracle laughed again, setting down his pipe after one last puff.

"How sweet of you, little one~"

He stood and walked over to Jack, eyeing him up and down as he circled slowly.

"Now tell me, what have you come to gain from my holy prophecies?"

Jack spoke abruptly.

"I want to know if I'm a demi-god."


End file.
